


Dragon Season: In Sickness

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Dragon Season [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mating Bond, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When Gray falls ill after a long string of jobs, he discovers that Natsu is the best nursemaid he could ever hope to have. However, it turns out that its a two way street as the idiot forgets that he needs to look after himself as well.





	Dragon Season: In Sickness

  Natsu frowned as he drifted towards awareness, immediately aware that the cool body that should have been curled up with him was missing and his eyes snapped open as his searching hand came up empty _. Gray_ …Blinking sleepily he peered across at the clock, scowling when he realised that it was only two in the morning. They’d barely been asleep for a couple of hours after spending the night out in Magnolia on the first date they'd had in a couple of months. Hence the fact they had the room and house to themselves, as Lucy had taken one look at them and whisked Happy away for the night. So where was his mate? Yawning he reached out through the bond, hoping that it was just a case of his heat becoming too much for the Ice mage and causing him to retreat to the sofa. There had been a time when that was a frequent occurrence, but it had grown rarer as they adapted to one another. However, his fond memories skidded to a halt as instead of sleepy contentment he got a sickening feeling through the bond, and he was up and out of the bed before he’d even registered what he was doing.

   Stepping out into the hallway it wasn’t hard to work out where Gray was. From here he could hear the Ice mage’s strained breathing from the bathroom, and there was an acrid smell in the air that made him wrinkle his nose in disgust even as he hurried forwards. _Gray_. He had thought that the other mage had seemed a little off earlier, but when he had asked the Ice mage had brushed it off, claiming that it was just tiredness. It had seemed like a reasonable explanation as they were just coming off a month of steady jobs, and Natsu was feeling fairly exhausted himself, but he had felt that there was something more to it, and he wished that he’d acted on that suspicion.

   Cursing his overly sensitive nose he knocked on the door, leaning his head against the wood as he heard a soft groan from inside and wincing in sympathy as he heard Gray retching a moment later. Throwing caution to the wind, he tried the handle, relieved to discover the Ice mage hadn’t locked the door, although he was still slightly cautious as he slipped into the room well aware that Gray hated relying on others when he was ill. Not that he was any different. However, when there was no protest from his mate he stepped inside with more confidence, although he came to a halt as his gaze landed on the Ice mage, worry churning in his gut. _Gray…_

   The Ice mage was curled around the toilet, leaning against it as though it was the only thing propping him up, and from the greenish tone to his skin and the sweat beading his forehead it probably was. Natsu fought the urge to growl, his draconic side stirring with the need to protect his mate, but he knew that wouldn’t help right now and so he forced it back as he moved forward to crouch next to Gray.

“Gray?” He asked softly, tentatively reaching out to brush his fingers against the Ice mage’s shoulder and frowning as he realised that he was even cooler to the touch than normal and he frowned as a memory stirred. They had been trading stories about their childhood, trying to focus on happier memories and had somehow drifted to the topic of childhood illness and Natsu had been somewhat disbelieving when Gray had claimed that he had never run a normal fever. That instead, his ice magic tended to go to extremes. _And I thought he was talking nonsense…_ “Gray?”

“I’m okay.”

“Sure you are,” Natsu didn’t make any effort to hide his sarcasm, and dark eyes flickered in his direction between Gray’s shoulders slumped in defeat. However, before the Ice mage could even try and come up with something else to say a ripple of discomfort passed over his face, and it echoed through the bond a split second before he lurched forward, heaving violently. Natsu ignored the weak protest from the Ice mage as he scooted forward, laying a soothing hand on his mate’s back and reaching up to stroke his fingers through dark hair. “Easy Gray…easy…” The smell was worse up close, and he had to fight the urge to recoil, cursing his nose silently as he focused on trying to comfort Gray, although he could tell through the bond that it wasn’t helping that much.

“Maybe, I’m not so fine,” Gray admitted weakly when he was done, reaching up with a trembling hand to flush the toilet before slumping against the Dragon-slayer rather than the television, and snuggling closer when he realised how warm Natsu felt.

“You were feeling ill earlier as well weren’t you?” Natsu asked softly, pulling Gray against himself but making sure to keep his hold fairly light in case the Ice mage needed to lunge for the toilet again, the Ice mage let out a low whine before nodding silently, and the Fire mage sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” They could have easily spent the night in and probably avoided Gray getting to this point, and inwardly he was cursing himself for not listening to his instincts earlier.

“You were so excited…”

“Huh?”

“You were so excited about going on a date,” Gray replied softly, pausing and clapping a hand over his mouth and Natsu braced himself for another dash to the toilet, but after a couple of minutes the Ice mage sighed in relief and shook his head before lowering his hand. “I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Gray…” Natsu sighed, feeling the sincerity through the bond and he tilted his head so that he could press a gentle kiss to his mate’s forehead, scowling at the coldness. “I wouldn’t have minded, I just wanted to spend time with you.” He let his magic flare a little, trying to warm the Ice mage before hesitating and adding softly. “But thank you…” He was irritated that Gray had been so foolish, but he couldn’t be bad when the Ice mage was peering up at him with worried eyes and with the sincerity and guilt coming through the bond, and the weak smile he received made it worthwhile.

   They sat like that for another fifteen minutes, neither of them willing to move until they knew Gray’s stomach had settled a little, although the Ice mage had tried to chase Natsu back to bed several times, something that really hadn’t gone down well. Thankfully the Ice mage had dropped the matter when an unhappy growl had rumbled through the Dragon-slayer, instead settling for curling against Natsu and trying to soak up the warmth the Fire mage always let off.

   Eventually, though it became clear that nothing else was going to come up for the time being, and Natsu gently helped to ease his mate back to his feet, wrapping a supportive arm around him when Gray swayed slightly.

“I want to wash my mouth out,” Gray whispered, no longer trying to hide how miserable he felt as he had realised that Natsu was feeling every ounce of it through the bond. He hated the thought that Natsu was suffering because of him, but he had to admit that it was comforting to have the Dragon-slayer there, especially as the overprotective expression on Natsu’s face as he guided him across to the basin told him that he wasn’t going to be rid of him anytime soon. Leaning on Natsu far more than he wanted to he rinsed out his mouth, grimacing at the sour taste that lingered and then blinking when Natsu’s hand appeared in front of him with two tablets waiting to be taken, and it took him a moment to realise that the Dragon-slayer had raided the cabinet whilst he was distracted. “Thanks…” He accepted them with a trembling hand, swallowing them with a grimace and washing them down with a handful of water.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Natsu suggested softly once he was sure the Ice mage was done, and Gray nodded hesitantly, honestly not sure if he could make the journey back to their bedroom. Apparently, Natsu had picked up on his hesitation and the reason behind it because a moment later he found himself being gently scooped into his mate’s arms.

“Natsu!” He protested instinctively, even though he made no move to escape and actually turned to bury his face in his mate’s shoulder a moment later, lightly hitting Natsu when he felt rather than heard the chuckle that rumbled through the Dragon-slayer’s chest.

“Sorry,” Natsu murmured, but there was amusement underlying his voice, and Gray squirmed, trying to escape if the idiot was just going to laugh at him. Warm arms tightened around him as Natsu dropped an apologetic kiss to his temple. “Let me look after you okay?” The Ice mage contemplated telling him to get stuffed for a moment, but the Dragon-slayer was warm, and he honestly doubted that he would be able to get back to bed on his own and with a sigh, he nodded. “Thank you…”

   Natsu made short work of carrying him back to their bed, settling him back under the covers with a gentleness that not many people would associate with the boisterous Dragon-slayer, moving the blankets and quilt into a nest around his mate before slipping in next to him. He was unsurprised when Gray promptly shifted closer and grabbed onto him, arms wrapping around his torso and leaving him locked in place, not that he was going to complain. He moved them both slightly so that Gray was resting against his chest, struggling not to shiver as he realised just how cold the Ice mage was. Freeing his arms, he began to run warm hands up and down his mate’s arms, and this time he couldn’t stop the soft growl that rumbled through his chest. His mate was ill and hurting, and all he could do was provide him with heat.

“Are you growling?” Gray muttered quietly, feeling the vibration from where his head was nestled against the Dragon-slayer’s chest, and Natsu blushed slightly.

“Sorry,” he knew that the Ice mage understood the quirks of his draconic side, but he also knew that Gray worried about them, and he tried to quell the noise, but he was too distressed from the ill feeling seeping through the bond and another growl escaped. Feeling cool fingers brushing against his skin, he sighed before asking cautiously. “Is it annoying you?”

“No…” Gray shook his head minutely, pressing closer to Natsu as more soft growls rumbled through the Dragon-slayer and his hazy mind suddenly conjuring the image of a giant cat purring beneath him and his lips quirked up as he added softly. “It’s oddly soothing, don’t stop,” he could feel himself beginning to relax under the sensation, the sick feeling slowly fading for the time being as the medicine kicked in, and he was barely aware of the soft noise of agreement from the Dragon-slayer as his eyes grew heavy. He dozed off into a restless sleep a few minutes later with Natsu’s fingers now carding gently through his hair.

**

    Gray kept waking intermittently through the night. Thankfully only once to rush to the bathroom, but several times due to the overwhelming chill permeating his body, and a couple of times from illness induced nightmares. Yet every time he woke it was to find Natsu curled around him, already awake and ready to help. Gently helping him through to the bathroom and running his hand down his back as he threw up again and again, even though his body no longer had anything left to throw up and he just ended up making himself feel worse. Pressing against him and flaring his magic when Gray complained that he was cold, and spreading himself so that he was practically a weighted blanket, his warmth chasing away the cold and lulling Gray back to sleep. And when he jerked awake with a cry, he found himself cuddled against Natsu’s chest, the Dragon-slayer’s rumbling growls beneath his ear helping to ease away the dreams and send him into a more peaceful dream.

   He had no idea if the Dragon-slayer was managing to doze in between disturbances, but he hoped so. Although he had to admit that waking to those warm olive eyes and the gentle hum of their bond was more comforting than anything else, and he hoped that Natsu could feel just how much it meant to him because he currently didn’t have the words to say it aloud. However, the way warm arms tightened around him and the soft growls took on an almost purring edge told him that the Dragon-slayer had a hint of what he was trying to convey, and that thought helped him to doze off once more, safely curled against his mate.

****

The next morning:

   Natsu grumbled under his breath as he hurried back up the stairs towards their bedroom. He hadn’t wanted to leave Gray at all, but he had recognised the forceful knocking on his front door, and he knew that Erza would just barge her way inside if he didn’t answer, and the last thing Gray had needed was their friend going on a rampage. Thankfully she had quickly cottoned onto the fact that he had somewhere else to be and let him go, and he was just hoping that he managed to get back before the Ice mage stirred again. However, he knew that he had failed the moment he slipped into the room, and a petulant voice rang out from the bed.

“Where were you?”

“Sorry,” Natsu whispered apologetically. “Erza was at the door asking if we want to go on a job.” Gray scowled at that, hadn’t they done enough jobs already? Even if he didn’t feel awful, he really wasn’t in the mood for going off on another job so quickly. Natsu either shared his sentiments or realised that Gray really didn’t like the idea, because he offered the sick mage a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry I said no.”

“You did?” Gray blinked, well aware of how difficult it was for Natsu to say no to any of their teammates, especially Erza, and not just because refusing her came with the potential penalty of a concussion.

“You’re in no state to be travelling at the moment let alone fighting,” Natsu pointed out, looking somewhat offended at the shock that had met his words. Even he could say no to the Requip mage when necessary, and his mate’s well-being definitely qualified as such. However, his expression softened as he studied Gray for a moment. “Besides we could both use a break.” Gray nearly wanted to cry at those words, and he sighed knowing that was a sign that he was still far from well and he shifted restlessly, his scowl becoming a pout as he realised that the warm patch left by Natsu was beginning to cool and he turned pleading eyes towards the Dragon-slayer.

“Come back to bed?”

“Sure,” Natsu agreed at once, not needing any encouragement to spend time snuggled up with his mate at the best of times, and especially not when it was clear that the Ice mage was ready to go back to sleep at a moment’s notice. Removing his vest and scarf which he had thrown on in a hurry when rushing to the door, he padded across to the bed and slipped under the covers. He had barely reclaimed his spot before he was assaulted by an overly chilly body and he only just managed to swallow his yelp. _Cold…_ The fact that Gray’s temperature had dropped so low again in the few minutes he was gone worried him, and he wasted no time in pulling his mate close and allowing his magic to flare minutely, earning a relieved huff from the Ice mage.

“Growls…” It was too much effort at this stage to put what he wanted into proper words, and he trusted Natsu to understand what he meant, and from the way, the Dragon-slayer’s chest rumbled to life a moment later it was clear he had worked it out. A contented sigh escaped the Ice mage as he pressed closer, letting the vibrations wash over him, his eyes drifting shut even as he heard Natsu chuckling somewhere above him.

“You really like my growls huh?”

“It’s like purring…” Gray mumbled, to out of it be embarrassed at the moment, pressing his face further into Natsu’s chest as his fingers tightened against the Dragon-slayer. “Tells me you’re here…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Natsu pointed out softly, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly at Gray’s words and hastily burying his face against his mate’s head, even though he knew that Gray was too out of it to notice at the moment. “Promise,”

“Good…I don’t want you too,” Gray’s voice trailed off as he dropped off to sleep, missing the besotted smile on the Dragon-slayer’s face and Natsu gently scent marking him, but the contentment and happiness radiating through the bond from the Dragon-slayer helped ease him into a deeper sleep with a slight smile playing on his lips.

****

   The next time Gray woke he felt much better although still far from one hundred per cent, but the bone-deep chill that had clung to him overnight seemed to have dissipated at last and he felt like he had actually rested this time. Yawning he stretched slightly, immediately tensing as he brushed against the warm body curled around him and jumping slightly as a calloused hand caught his, and he tilted his head to find Natsu staring at him with concerned eyes. Shifting so they were actually holding hands, rather than just being held he smiled at the Dragon-slayer before whispering a soft greeting.

“Hey…”

“Hey,” Natsu’s voice was just as soft, but he lent forward and kissed the Ice mage’s forehead before reaching up to lay a hand against it, it was only when some of the tension around the olive eyes eased that Gray realised how stressed he’d been looking. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Not great but better,” Gray reassured him quickly, for the first time taking a proper look at the Dragon-slayer and biting his lip as he noted the tension still lingering despite his reassurances and the dark shadows under his eyes and his thoughts turned to the way that Natsu had always been there when he woke up. _Natsu…_ Gently he reached up and removed the hand that he realised was still resting against his forehead, curling his fingers around the Dragon-slayer’s. “You haven’t slept have you…” He always hated being ill and putting others out, and in a way, it was worse with Natsu because he knew that there was no way he could hide it from his mate, and his bloody draconic side would always ensure that he pushed himself to the limit.

“I’m fine,” Natsu brushed aside his concern with a soft smile, before hastily changing the topic. “There is ginger tea if you want it?” He asked gesturing to the bedside table, and for the first time the Ice mage realised just how prepared the Dragon-slayer had been, the table top was littered with a thermos flask, glass of water, medicine and every other odd and end that Natsu had considered they might need and he felt warmth flooding his chest. “I remembered you had it last time you were ill, and even I know ginger is good for an upset stomach.” Natsu was still rambling on, and now that Gray was focusing he could feel the concern and fear underlying the bond, and he wondered just how bad he had got during the night, or whether it was just because it was him that was ill.

“Tea would be nice,” he admitted softly, realising with a pang that Natsu literally needed to do something for him, and the relieved smile he got made him close his eyes in defeat. _Natsu_. Still, he had to admit that it smelt nice as the Dragon-slayer poured some into a mug, and the Ice mage gingerly pushed himself upright, relieved to find that his stomach while sore didn’t churn with the movement and he gratefully accepted the mug. It was warm, and he blew on it cautiously, adding a little ice as he knew from experience that Natsu’s idea of suitable to drink and his differed greatly. Cautiously he took a sip, humming in delight at the taste and feeling it soothing his throat on the way down, and he smiled up at Natsu who was studying him anxiously. “It’s good thank you.” He took another sip, humming again before pausing as another thought occurred to him. “You didn’t destroy the kitchen this time…?”

“Of course not!” Natsu grumbled, knowing that his mate was referring to the time he had tried to make honey and lemon. He’d got slightly too enthusiastic, and the kitchen had ended up covered in the sticky substance, and the drink had been more lemon than anything. “That was a one-time thing.”

“Sure, sure,” Gray agreed with a smile, slowly drinking his tea and relieved to see more and more of the tension easing out of the Dragon-slayer. Although he appeared more relaxed, he was there the moment Gray had finished his drink, gently retrieving the cup and setting back on the table and automatically reaching for more medicine before the Ice mage reached out and grasped his hand to stop him. “Natsu, I’m fine,” he said with a sigh, and seeing the doubt in the olive eyes, he grimaced. “I just need to sleep a little more and maybe take it easy for the next couple of days, but then I will be raring to go.” _I hope_ , he added silently, not sure that either of them would be able to cope if it lasted any longer than that.

   Natsu seemed to hesitate for a moment, and the Ice mage was unsurprised when a quiet growl rumbled through the Dragon-slayer, and he decided that it was time to change the topic. Letting out a loud yawn that was only half-feigned he snuggled back under the covers, reluctantly releasing the Dragon-slayer, but not shifting his gaze.

“I’m going to have a nap,” he said softly, unable to stop another yawn from escaping, and wanting to groan as he realised that while he had been hoping to use it as an excuse to get Natsu to rest, he really did need a nap. _I hate being sick…_

“Okay, I’ll…”

“But, only if you have one too,” Gray cut across whatever the idiot had been about to offer to do, holding back a laugh as Natsu gaped at him for a moment, before the stubborn Fire mage shook his head and plastered a fake grin on his face as he forced back a yawn of his own. “I’m fine…”

“Who’s lying now?” Gray demanded as the Dragon-slayer finally lost his fight against yawning, but his expression softened as he caught the panicked look that flickered across Natsu’s face, feeling the guilty feeling through the bond. Sighing he reached out and grabbed the Dragon-slayer’s hand before he could pull back, making his expression as pleading as possible which wasn’t hard when he stared at the dark shadows under his mate’s eyes. “Please?” He knew the exact moment that he had won, as a sense of defeat washed through the bond and he was both elated that he had won and irritated that it was so easy to win Natsu over because of that same bond. Still, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth when it was clear Natsu needed to rest.

“Fine…” Natsu muttered, allowing Gray to pull him back down under the covers, although he baulked slightly as the Ice mage tried to rearrange the quilt, so they were both covered, concern written across his face. “But if you need anything…”

“I will wake you up,” Gray finished for him, flashing him a smile but realising that Natsu was still hesitating slightly he added softly. “I promise.” Olive eyes held his gaze for a moment, clearly searching for any hint of a lie in his words, but finally, the Dragon-slayer nodded in acceptance.

“’Kay,” He muttered, curling up against Gray with a sigh, only this time the Ice mage pulled him against his chest before the Dragon-slayer could complain. Nuzzling his nose into pink hair as he felt Natsu relaxing against him, and he stubbornly fought his own exhaustion despite the relaxing effect of the Dragon-slayer’s warmth, determined not to give Natsu the chance to wiggle out of having a rest. Thankfully it didn’t take long for the Dragon-slayer to be pulled under, his breathing easing out, snuffling slightly as he pressed closer to Gray and the Ice mage rolled his eyes fondly at the noise. Peeking down and taking in the peaceful expression that had replaced the earlier tension, and he pressed a gentle kiss to messy pink hair before letting his eyes drift shut as well.

_Thank you, Flamebrain…_

 


End file.
